


Maybe, You’re Gonna Be the One That Saves Me

by Junemo10



Series: Whumptober 2020 Works [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, Escape, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Magic, On the Run, Rescue, Song: Wonderwall (Oasis), Waterfall, Whump, Whumptober 2020, no.5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junemo10/pseuds/Junemo10
Summary: "And after all, you're my wonderwall"When Arthur and Merlin get ambushed on a hunt, they have to take turns saving each other....before it's too late.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Whumptober 2020 Works [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955269
Comments: 12
Kudos: 140





	Maybe, You’re Gonna Be the One That Saves Me

**Author's Note:**

> NO.5 WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?: on the run, escape, rescue
> 
> My fifth submission for Whumptober 2020!!  
> This was a WIP I had before I even knew about Whumptober, so I was pretty excited to be able to use it and finish it!  
> It was actually based on a dream I had, so it was really fun to write! 
> 
> Warnings: violence, magic violence, stabbing, falling, struggling in water, descriptions of injuries, descriptions of blood, depictions of pain, descriptions of fear, 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

“ _There! I see them!_ ”

Arthur swore under his breath, grabbing at Merlin’s jacket as they quickly jumped out from their hiding spot. 

Arthur’s heart was pounding in his ears as he sprinted through the trees, glancing back to make sure Merlin was following. The mercenaries were still pursuing them, and Arthur could hear the shouts they exchanged between each other echoing through the forest. They had ambushed the prince and his manservant while they were on a quiet hunt. It had been a crazy week, and Arthur had thought spending time in the early morning forest would help calm him. 

_Oh, yes, what a relaxing trip this had turned out to be._

Arthur wasn’t sure how long they had been running, but his limbs were aching from exhaustion despite his lifetime worth of training. He could only imagine how Merlin must be feeling. 

He glanced over at his servant, thoughtfully. Merlin was looking run down and exhausted. The warlock had done his best to fight off the men, his magic making battle look easy as always; however, they were quickly overwhelmed and forced to run. Arthur had tried his best to listen to Gaius in his ramblings about the extent of Merlin’s abilities, wanting to know everything there is to know. He could recall the details about magic overuse and how costly it was to use magic while he was exhausted. Having no chance to stop and rest, Arthur could only hope Merlin had enough power left to continue running. 

As they moved, the sound of rushing water became more apparent from the direction they were heading in. A river was running alongside them, and when it finally came into view, Arthur tried to use it to identify where they were in Camelot; but he struggled to remember seeing rapids on the map. At the very last second, Arthur remembered, flinging his arm out to grab onto Merlin as the ground beneath their feet vanished. Merlin let out a yelp as he clung to Arthur’s arm, his foot nearly slipping.

They stood on the very edge of a cliff, the drop a devastating distance. The river poured over the side in a magnificent waterfall. The view was breathtaking; however, there was only one thought that passed through Arthur's head. 

_They were trapped._

Arthur was about to propose going around the cliffside to find another way down but thought better. There would be no time. 

“We have to jump!” Arthur shouted, pointing down the waterfall that would take them down the side of the cliff, into the rushing waters below. Merlin looked as though he was about to protest but was effectively silenced by a yell. They both turned to see the group of men running down the hill to the clearing they stood on. 

  
“Merlin, now!” Arthur yelled, starting to jump into the water when suddenly Merlin disappeared from his side. Arthur gasped, pivoting and watching as his friend was pulled back by an invisible force and thrown through the air to the ground far behind him. “ _Mer_ lin!”

Then the men began their attack, circling Arthur. The prince quickly drew his sword, connecting with one of the blades swinging at his head. There were too many to count, rushing at him at full force, blocking his path to Merlin. He could make out the servant getting up off his feet and turning to battle one of the group’s sorcerers. Arthur managed to take down a few men, but he could feel the fatigue weighing on him. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could go on for. 

“Arthur go-!” Arthur had heard Merlin’s shout, but that wasn’t what made him turn. It was the piercing sound of a painful cry cutting off the rest of what Merlin had been about to say. He gave a final jab at the man he had been fighting, a fatal stab as he fell away, and jerked around, searching for his friend, his heart pounding in his ears as a sick feeling of worry overtook him. Arthur felt his throat close up when his eyes fell on him.

_Merlin! No!_

Arthur froze as he watched the warlock collapse. The world was in slow motion. Everything seemed to fade except the sight of Merlin buckling at the knees, his hands clutching at his stomach. Arthur caught a glint of shiny metal reflecting the sun and suddenly realized it was a sword, impaling Merlin in the gut. 

“ _Mer_ lin!” Arthur cried, beginning to race toward him, his eyes never leaving the fallen figure, sprawled out, the man standing over him triumphantly.  
  


_Please, no._

Before he could take another step, he watched Merlin turn his face toward him. Even at a distance, he was able to lock on the gorgeous, sorrow-filled blues. Arthur could make out a look of grief in his expression as Merlin reached out a trembling hand towards the prince. He was about to yell, to beg Merlin to hold on, but the glow of Merlin’s eyes took his breath away. He was suddenly thrown through the air, his body weightless as it was pushed toward the edge of the cliff. 

“ _No!_ ” Arthur wailed, tears filling his eyes as he fell. He tried to reach out to grab at the side of the cliff, but it was no use. Water soaked his clothes as he sank gently into the flow of water right before the edge, but he wasn’t swept up in its power as he had expected. Arthur could still feel Merlin’s magic wrapped around him, guiding him all the way down the long side until he suddenly felt it give limply. He crashed into the icy surface, the roaring water pushing him down. The anguish in his chest made him as heavy as a stone, his arms and legs kicked weakly as he resurfaced. 

“ _Mer_ lin!” He shouted, “Merlin!” But he couldn’t quite decipher which direction the cliffside had been in; his only indication was the direction the water was hurtling him from. “ _Mer_ -” he was cut off as water surged over his head. The force of the water impaired him, as it tossed him about. His head smashed against something hard, making him gasp and choke. He inhaled the salty taste before finally regaining his senses, pushing back up for air and coughing. 

He needed to stop; he needed to get out and go back. He reached out for anything, trying to find the sides of the vast rapids. He pushed himself to swim, his armor heavy and clunky on his limbs, not quite letting him stroke his arms through the water. 

Finally, he managed to grasp a tree root, gripping tight and yanking himself to it, the long leg of the tree seemingly sturdy enough for his weight as he swam to the side of the river. He grabbed at the loose stones, his gloves tearing on sharp edges, before finding one firm into the bank and grunted as he hoisted himself up to the grassy ground. 

He sputtered on his hands and knees, hacking the water from his lungs before falling onto his back, panting. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to erase the picture of Merlin on the ground from his mind. The pinched expression on his face. The sick grin of the man standing over him. The way the grey stones had been painted bright red. Arthur swallowed hard, remembering the way Merlin’s magic had given limply around him as if it had given up. 

_As if it lost all of its strength._

A sob filled his chest, but he refused to let it out. He would not let himself give up, not on Merlin. 

After a moment, he pushed himself up with a great deal of effort. He was going back; there was no question about it. He had half a mind to go back to Camelot for aid, but he barely knew where he was, and he couldn’t afford to waste any time. 

He clambered to his feet, swaying slightly as a pain in his head spiked. He leaned against a tree for a moment, reaching up to touch his temple. He felt the warm stickiness and winced, pulling back his hand to see the blood on his tattered gloves. Arthur sighed, slipping the practically useless glove from his hands and tossing them into the river. Taking a deep breath, he found his courage and began his trek toward the cliff. He could see it, despite how far down the stream he was. He tried to ignore the fear that was building inside him. 

Arthur had walked about halfway to the waterfall when he noticed a more slanted incline of jagged rocks that were less steep than anywhere else along the cliffside. He picked up speed, almost in disbelief, his legs moving with a mind of their own. By the time Arthur reached the rocky hill, the sun was already growing into the sky. He quickly began to climb with shaky determination. His hands protested from their cuts, and his tired legs burned from the exertion, but he couldn’t focus on them. Arthur’s only thoughts were for Merlin, hoping he wasn’t too late. The heaviness of his soaked clothes and armor pulled down on him, and he absent-mindedly wished he had paused beforehand to take some of it off. 

As he neared the top, he grabbed at a jut of stone, pulling himself up as his foot found a foothold. The wetness of his boot was unexpected. His foot slipped right off, making his arms strain to keep himself from falling entirely as his feet found new places. Arthur’s heart was hammering in his chest, closing his eyes for a moment before continuing. 

  
  


Finally, his hand clawed at the top of the cliff, hauling himself onto the solid ground and rolling away from the edge. He heaved for air for a moment before forcing himself up. He was dizzy once again, the ache in his head catching up to him as he stumbled through the trees, following the sound of water. Arthur raced to the river, holding his breath as he looked over to where he had last seen Merlin. 

_Merlin._

Arthur could see the brown jacket and red neckerchief immediately, his throat closing up at the stillness of the environment. 

“Merlin?” Arthur’s voice was foreign to his ears as he stepped closer, every muscle in his body tense and dreading. He ran to his friend, his knees giving out beside the crumpled form. “Merlin? Merlin, please.” Arthur looked down at him and could feel the nausea building in his stomach. 

Merlin’s already pale skin was ashen, seemingly drained of ever color except for a bruise kissed to the curve of his cheekbone, already turning blue in the light of day. There was blood puddled all around him, and Arthur was horrified at the amount. Reaching for Merlin’s tunic, Arthur gently pulled it up, grimacing at the way the fabric stuck to his skin. The wound had stopped bleeding but was turning a distressing dark black color. 

“ _Merlin!_ ” Arthur panicked, grabbed at Merlin’s shoulder, his other hand cupping Merlin’s cheek, gently shaking in an attempt to rouse the warlock. Merlin’s eyes fluttered suddenly, and Arthur sucked in a sharp breath. “Yes, that’s right. Open your eyes.”

When the blue eyes opened, at last, the sob that had been building in Arthur’s chest broke out. 

“-thur?” Merlin tried, his voice barely a whisper. Arthur’s heart clenched at the pain it held. 

“I’m here, Merlin. Merlin, I’m so sorry.” Tears welled up in his eyes as his thumb traced Merlin’s cheek. “You’re alive.” 

“S’cause I’m not a prince,” Arthur had to lean close to hear his words, frowning as he took them in.

“They wanted me dead?” 

“Y-you thought they were just sword practicing with you?” Merlin gave a weak smile before it twisted into something awful as his body convulsed with violent coughs. Arthur clenched his jaw, trying to run his hand, soothingly, down Merlin’s arm. 

“Merlin, what do I do? Please, tell me what to do?” Arthur begged. 

“I don’t think,” Merlin took a strangling gulp of air. “There is anything you can do.” 

“Don’t. Don’t say that, Merlin. Just tell me,” Arthur was already reaching for the edge of his own tunic, tearing a large chunk off and rolling it up to press against the open wound. 

“I-” Merlin’s head fell back as he hissed, scrunching up his face. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Arthur repeated, unsure of what else to do. “Now what?”

“Arthur,” Merlin wheezed, his breaths growing more and more ragged. He reached up limply, and Arthur sagged closer, allowing Merlin to touch his face. Arthur closed his eyes, feeling the tremble of fingers on his cheek, other fingers left worrying touches gently above the spot on his head that was throbbing. The hands were ice cold, on Arthur’s already chilled skin. When he opened his eyes back up, tears fell; and Merlin tried to brush away every single one. 

“You are not- you can’t,” Arthur pleaded. “Your magic?” The blue eyes blinked at him almost apologetically, making Arthur cry more. “Please, don’t give up.” When Merlin didn’t respond, he decided for him. Arthur pulled at Merlin’s shoulders, ignoring the welp the servant gave. He gathered Merlin up in his arms, wrapping one arm behind his back and the other under his knees. The boy cried out, weakly wrapping around Arthur’s neck.

“ _Arthur!_ Stop! What are you-” 

“You are not,” Arthur reiterated, couldn’t bring himself to say the word, grinding his teeth. “I’m going to get us back to Camelot, to Gaius.” Merlin moaned as Arthur began to walk, his eyes closing from the pain. “Just breathe, focus on your breathing.” Arthur tried to encourage, concerned by the short wet rasps he was hearing. 

They walked for a while in a slow struggle, Arthur doing his best to focus on not tripping on the woods’ winding roots. Arthur glanced closely around the forest, desperately hoping for something to stand out to him to let him know they were going in the right direction. But he couldn’t recall a single thing; the memories of the morning hunt felt like a lifetime ago now. Finally, Arthur found a path that he recognized as one of the hunting trail routes, giving him hope that they would reach Camelot soon. All the while, Arthur continued to talk to Merlin, making sure he would provide some sort of response, just to make sure he was staying awake. On the last question, Merlin didn’t answer. 

“Merlin?” No response. Panic consumed Arthur’s chest as he stopped, gingerly setting Merlin’s limp body down in a grass patch and sat down to prop Merlin’s back rest against him. “Merlin? Merlin, answer me.” Arthur’s voice was cracking as he begged. Merlin’s head lulled to the side, and Arthur caught it against his chest. “ _Merlin_!” Arthur shouted into his ear, and the warlock opened his eyes for a split second before they drifted closed again. 

“Arthur?” 

Arthur whipped his head around and nearly wept in relief at seeing his knights approaching them on horseback. 

“Sire, we have been looking for you everywhere-” Leon spoke again, cutting off as he saw what the prince was doing.

“Merlin?” Gwaine was off his horse and rushing over to Arthur instantly. “What happened?” 

“Mercenaries, we...we were attacked,” Arthur spoke, still stunned, still in a panic over Merlin. “We need to get Merlin to Gaius immediately.” 

“Here, take my horse sire,” Percival slipped off his horse, gesturing for Arthur to get on. Arthur gently lifted Merlin’s body, with help from Gwaine, as he got up. Elyan offered him some cloth, and Lancelot wrapped it around Merlin’s wound as a makeshift bandage. Once deemed as good as they could manage, Arthur mounted the horse. His body swayed slightly, nearly toppling off at first, but Arthur held on tight to the reins and took a deep, shaky breath. Percival picked up Melin’s limp body, glancing around for a moment, and Arthur realized he was waiting to see where to add Merlin. 

“Put him with me, Percival,” Arthur instructed, watching as Percival placed Merlin in front of him. Merlin cried out at being placed in the position, but Arthur couldn’t think of another that would still allow them to travel quickly enough, so he pulled Merlin to him so that his back was lying against his chest. He could feel the faint rise and fall of Merlin’s breaths.

Elyan was hanging back with Percival, as Arthur immediately took off toward Camelot, trying to stay at a steady pace so as not to jostle Merlin too roughly. Leon, Gwaine, and Lancelot flanked him, giving him the strength he desperately needed.

“Arthur?” Came Merlin’s strangled voice, and this time, at hearing Merlin's voice finally, Arthur did weep, his relieved sob coming from deep inside his chest. Merlin moaned in discomfort, and Arthur couldn't help but worry over how the ride was impacting his wound. 

“Merlin. Hang in there, alright? We are almost there. We are going to make it.” Arthur declared, leaning back a little to look at his friend. Merlin gave him a small smile, his eyelids drooping but open, blue eyes gazing up at the prince. 

“Thank you,” Merlin mumbled, turning his face into Arthur’s neck as he let out more pained whimpers. “For saving me.” Arthur shook his head in disbelief, stunned that Merlin could be thanking him.

“Merlin, _you’re_ the one who saved _me_.” Merlin gave a weak chuckle, and Arthur closed his eyes at the sound, grateful that he could hear it once again. 

“We saved each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> And you're asking me, "but Author? Why did you relate this to Wonderwall by Oasis?"  
> This is the part where I tell you I misspelled "waterfall" once as "wonderwall" while writing this and ended up listening to it on repeat! Honestly, though, I love the song Wonderwall. The sentiment behind the lyrics is so incredibly lovely and will always remind me of Merthur. 
> 
> Also, the amount of knowledge I have about falling down a waterfall now? I feel very powerful. 
> 
> Anyways, as I am very behind on prompts, I want to thank people for continuing to read these! It means a lot to me!
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Sending you love!


End file.
